


Father, Daughter

by alilaro



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Aro is her DAD and he LOVES HER, Domestic, im sorry im emotional, this is not jane/aro please dont regard it as such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilaro/pseuds/alilaro
Summary: A brief moment shared between Aro and Jane.





	Father, Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to lie, I totally wrote this drunk. If there are any mistakes, I apologize greatly. Regardless I hope you can enjoy.

She comes to him as no more than a peasant girl.

With no manners or grace to cushion her fall from humanity, that screams and hunts like an animal plucked from the wild, yet weeps like a newborn babe.

The little child that he has known since she was human, one that has known nothing but pain and abandon. A girl that has nothing that is now suddenly _everything_ , and still feels just as hollow. Just as empty as before.

A child that now cries out to him in the dark of night, her mind stolen away by the clutches of fear, the very same that haunts her in death, when her twin is no longer enough to coax her into the sanity of reality.

She calls to him. Not by name, or by the formal title of royalty he is accustomed to, but as a _father_.

It's a frightful proclamation that unnerves Aro entirely, yet doesn't stop the heavy, bleeding feeling in his chest as he cradles her broken little body against his own, returning the sentiments she has all but honored him with, and lets the child fall apart in the safety of his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review. Reviews mean the world to me.


End file.
